Tori's Human Pack
by Azkadellio
Summary: Sequel to 'Wild Girl'. Three-shot. Since she was lost in the wild, Victoria stopped seeing humans as friends and family, seeing the wolves as her family. That all changed with a chance encounter with Jade West. Now, after being with Jade for a few months, and slowly getting her human half back, how will she react when seeing her human family? T for language. Jori.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews to** _ **'Wild Girl'**_ **. This takes place a few days after** _ **'Wild Girl'**_ **ended.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Tori POV**

"I never get tired of that." Jade moans as I pull the strap-on she gave me out of her, falling to her side.

"I never get tired of it either." I say, undoing the harness and letting it fall to the floor, intending to clean it up later. "Do you think they'll like me?" I ask, laying beside her, the wolf tail plug she gave me before still in place. I've grown accustomed to it, so much so I often forget I have it on until I have to get dressed for something and/or Jade points it out.

"Who?" Jade asks, rolling over to face me, our bodies glistening with sweat.

"My family. My human family." I say, pushing her gently so she's on her back so I can rest my head on her chest. "They haven't seen me in so long. What if they don't like me anymore, especially with how much like a wolf I still am?" I ask, closing my eyes as I listen to her heartbeat.

"They'll love you. The never gave up on you. The never stopped looking for you, even if they themselves weren't out there searching. They had friends looking for you when they couldn't, and they were always watching the news in case you were found." She tells me, pulling me closer to her. "When dad told them, they were ecstatic. They couldn't wait to come over to see you." She adds as a whisper.

"But I was a young girl, I don't even remember what they look like." I say, starting to cry. "I'm not their little girl anymore." I add with a barely audible whisper.

"Of course you are." Jade says, pushing me onto my back and climbing over me, making me open my eyes. "You will always be their little girl, not matter what." She says, her face less than a foot from mine. "You were there when my dad called them to tell them you couldn't wait to see them. Remember how excited they were to know you were alive, healthy, and so eager to see them after so long? I heard them, and I was farther away than you were, the phone wasn't on speaker, and I don't have your superior sense of hearing." She whispers, leaning down. "They will love you, the do love you, and when they get here tomorrow, they won't hesitate to pull you into a family hug, crying for you. I promise." She says, pecking my lips. "Now, let's shower and get dressed. Dad'll be home soon, and he's taking us out to eat." She says with a small smile, climbing off of me.

"Jade?" I ask, stopping her as she grabs a change of clothes.

"Yeah?" She asks, turning to face me.

"Thank you." I say, smiling at her.

"Welcome." She says softly. "Now get over here, and take the tail plug out. I feel weird seeing that when we're not mating." She adds, opening the door to her en suite bathroom.

The next morning, I wake up before the sun, eager to see my family after so many years. Too eager to wait, I roll out of bed, still a little sweaty from Jade and I mating again last night after her father went to bed and her air conditioner is broken, and head in to take a shower, not bothering with a change of clothes.

Twenty minutes later, I feel the wolf inside wanting to re-awaken, my nerves making me want to start acting the way I was when Jade found me, as I climb out of the shower and grab a towel to dry off.

'No. I will not give in to the wolf. Not today.' I say to myself, staring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. 'I've come too far for that.' I add, sighing.

After drying off, my hair still a little wet from the shower, I head back into Jade's and my room, the towel wrapped around my hair.

"Your family will be here in a few hours. Are you sure you want them to see you au natural?" Jade asks with a smirk from the bed, equally nude as me, though not as fresh smelling.

"Huh?" I ask, staring at her, my mind focused on keeping the wolf side at bay.

"What's up? You're zoned out." Jade asks, all joking aside, as she gets out of bed and walks over to me.

"I'm afraid that I'll start acting the way I was when we met." I admit, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so nervous about seeing them, and I can feel the wolf wanting to come out again." I whisper, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Don't be nervous, and you don't need to be afraid. I'll be here, I'll be able to put the wolf back to rest." She assures me, holding me close.

"Easier said than done." I say, letting out a sigh.

"I'm gonna shower, then we're gonna get dressed and get something to eat before your family arrives." Jade whispers, making no move to pull away. "You'll be fine." She assures, finally releasing me.

"I hope so." I say with a small smile. When I hear the water start a minute later, I get dressed, a pair of light blue jean shorts that go to mid-thigh, a light grey, almost white sports bra, and a grey tank top. I don't grab a pair of underwear, not liking them, and forgo shoes for now. As Jade showers, I get dressed and brush my hair, the towel with Jade as she grabbed it on her way to shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Jade walks out, wrapped in the towel, and starts finding something to wear. "You'd like the place they work at. You might even be able to get a job there. It is a family business, after all." Jade says nonchalantly as she gets dressed, pulling on a matching pair of black lace bra and bikini cut underwear (for some reason, she felt the need to teach me about the different kinds of underwear, and forbade me from saying 'panties'.), before pulling on a black muscle shirt and black/purple plaid skirt and black mesh leggings.

"Won't it be kind of weird though? Especially with the wolves?" I ask, putting my hair into a single ponytail.

"You'll be fine, don't worry." Jade says, letting her hair air dry. "And admit it, you'd love to see the wolves, even if they're not from your pack." She says, walking over to me. "Let's go get some food. I know you're hungry." She says jokingly, her hand sliding across my lower back as she reaches for her phone.

"Like you aren't?" I ask, smiling at how she seems to be able to calm me down so easily. "You used more energy than I did last night." I say, following her upstairs.

"Not my fault you can go for so long without needing a break." Jade says as we enter the kitchen. "Though it is my fault my room is sound proof." She says with a shrug, pulling out some eggs, bacon (I couldn't help but salivate at the sight of the bacon, old habits die hard.), shredded cheese, and sausage (again, I salivate. I might not be as wolf-like as I was before, but like I said, old habits die hard.) before heading to the stove. "Would you like some eggs and toast with your meat?" She asks, turning the stove on as she grabs a pan to cook in.

"It's not my fault you always make so much bacon and sausage." I say with small pout, watching as she puts a few strips of bacon on the pan as it heats up.

"Yeah it is. When you first got here, you ate practically every strip of bacon we had, plus any and all lunch meat. I'm just glad you didn't know how to open the freezer at the time, or we would've been out of steak and chicken over night." She says as she cooks, sending me a small smirk at the end.

"And now, I eat you." I say with a smirk of my own, my nerves settled for the time being.

"I hope you don't mean what I think you mean." Jade's dad says, walking into the kitchen, dressed in casual slacks and a light blue button overshirt, his short hair slightly shiny from a fresh shower of his own. (My sense of smell is still higher than usual, I can smell the Old Spice body wash he uses, as well as the Dove men's shampoo/conditioner mix.)

"And what do you think it means?" Jade asks, not glancing at her father as she cooks, adding more bacon.

"I refuse to answer that." Her dad says, moving to the coffee pot to start brewing, grabbing two mugs as it gets warmed up. "So, are you ready to see your parents and sister?" He asks me, pouring the coffee for himself and Jade after it brews.

"Nervous, but yes." I say with a nod, watching him as he adds sugar to his and Jade's, then some creamer for himself. "Add a little bit more sugar for Jade's." I suggest, used to how she takes hers by the smell, the subtle sweetness from the sugar a bit less than she prefers.

"I don't think I'll ever get fully used to that." Jade's dad says as he does as I suggest. "What would you like to drink?" He asks, shutting the coffee pot off.

"Orange juice." I say, giving him a 'thank you' smile. "Did they say when they'd be here?" I ask as he pours me a glass of orange juice and handing it to me.

"They told me they usually have an early start, and they'd be here around ten to ten thirty. They'll call if they're earlier or later." Jade's dad assured, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Make some bacon for the rest of us." He comments when Jade sets a plateful of almost fifteen strips of bacon (don't judge me) beside the stove as she starts the eggs and sausage.

"These are just for Tori. If I made anymore, there'd only be enough for each of us to have one and a half." Jade jokes as she cracks an egg.

"I do not each that much bacon anymore." I say, glaring at the back of Jade's head.

"You used to go through two or three packages a day. The manager at the grocery store once asked me if I wanted to just buy the whole pig and go from there because of how much I used to buy a week." Jade deadpans, turning around and raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not that bad anymore." I say with a pout, crossing my arms.

"No, but you do eat more than usual." Jade points out. "Don't worry, I'm not complaining. And by the way, we each get five strips of bacon. No more." She says, flipping the egg and checking the sausage.

"No promises." I say, sitting across from her dad.

Half an hour later, the three of us finish our breakfast, Jade got mad when her dad have me his two remaining strips of bacon, and put our dishes in the sink, Jade's dad telling us to go rest until my parents get here as he does the dishes for us.

"I hope they like me." I say, letting my fears show again, as we relax in the living room, Jade finding a random movie on Netflix. (Though I question the 'randomness' when a werewolf movie called _'Blood and Chocolate'_ starts playing.)

"They will." Jade assures, pulling me closer to her. "I know it." She says, eyes on the screen.

 **Originally, this was going to be a long one-shot, but I decided to break it into two, maybe three, parts. The next will be when Tori finally sees her family again.**

 **By the way, not only do I not own** _ **'Blood and Chocolate'**_ **, I recommend it. It's an awesome movie. Though it is considered a werewolf movie, they're different than what you might think of. I won't give the plot away, but I do recommend you look it up and watch it.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two. This will be a three-shot. You'll see why with how this one ends.**

 **Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

After what felt like hours with her nerves, but in reality was a few minutes, there's a knock at the front door. Quick to get up, Tori jogs over to the door, covering the distance easily, and opening the door before Jade or her father knew what happened.

"Hi. My name is David Vega. This is my wife Holly, and our eldest daughter Trina. We're looking for our youngest, Tori?" The man, a six foot four inch tall tanned skinned mane with a short buzz cut, asks as Tori opens the door.

"Uh, Mr. Vega." Jade's dad says, finally catching up to Tori at the door. "I'm Michael West. I'm the one who called you." He says when Tori stares at her parents and sister, tears in her eyes. "This, is Tori. Your daughter." He tells them when they stare at Tori.

"Tori?" Trina, a girl with skin as tanned as Tori's, slightly taller than her with a lighter shade of hair, asks with a gasp. "It's you." She says, pushing past her parents and pulling Tori into a hug. "Oh, I have missed you, so much." She whispers into her sister's ear as they hug.

"Come in. Please." Michael says, stepping back to allow the Vega's to enter. "This is my daughter, Jade." He introduces when Jade makes herself known.

"Hello, Mr. and Miss West." Holly says, tears in her eyes as she stares at her daughter from the doorway, fighting the urge to hug her daughters.

"Please. Let's move this to the living room." Michael says, smiling softly as he guides the Vega sisters in, the parents following suit.

Over fifteen minutes later, the four Vegas sit on the couch, Tori and Trina in the middle, their mother on Trina's free side, and their father on Tori's free side. In the recliners around the couch, Jade and her dad sit and watch the family, neither making a noise to disturb the family.

'Told you they'd love you.' Jade thinks as she watches the four hugging each other.

"I can't thank you enough for watching over our daughter." David says, glancing at Jade and her dad.

"How long has she been here?" Holly asks, crying as she pulls her youngest back into a hug.

"That I was aware of, a few months. Maybe longer, since Jade and I didn't used to be close." Michael says with a soft smile, glancing at his daughter. "I wasn't aware of her full name at first. But when I heard what her name was, I remembered the last name from the law suit that was filed against your family and the wildlife preserve you run, when the group of people tried to sue you for animal abuse and neglect." He says, looking at the patriarch of the Vega family.

"Wait. I don't remember hearing about that." Jade comments, looking between her dad and mate's dad.

"It was years ago. They won, thankfully. It was proven that they show the upmost care to the animals on the property, and are given plenty of room to run, large wooden fence posts with wire fencing, nothing electrified, to keep the animals inside and humans out." Michael says with a soft smile. "I must admit, though I was hired to defend the group against you, I was glad to have lost that court battle." He adds with a small laugh.

"How have you been?" Trina asks Tori, the two holding each other close in a hug as their tears slowly stop falling, pulling away enough to face her sister better.

"I have been good." Tori says softly, a small smile on her face. "I was raised by wolves, living in the wooded area I was lost in. For years, I have become one with them, eventually becoming one to survive. Then, a few months ago, Jade ran me over while I was in the city. I don't remember why, just that I was surrounded by buildings before being hit. After that, Jade took me in and cared for me." She says, giving Jade a thankful and loving smile. "She is my mate." She adds softly, nodding to the pale girl sitting across from her.

"Wait. Mate? What do you mean, mate?" Trina asks, looking between Tori and Trina.

"We've been dating for a while." Jade admits, smiling at Tori. "It wasn't easy at first, with me not knowing a lot about wolves and her not knowing a lot about being human at the time. But we made it work." She says, laughing at the memory of how they were just when Tori saw herself as just a wolf, not knowing what clothes were, how to shower, anything like that.

"Are you okay with this?" Tori asks her family, afraid they won't like her for liking a woman.

"Yeah. We're fine with this. Just surprised." David says, shaking his head. "She's transitioned well. I can't imagine it was easy for her to survive out there as long as she did, yet she seems perfectly fine." He says, giving the Wests a thankful nod.

"Yeah, when she isn't trying to mate with me all day." Jade mumbles to herself, laughing.

"Excuse me?" Holly asks, wondering why Jade is laughing.

"Nothing. Nothing to worry about." Jade says, shaking her head. "So, I can't imagine how hard it was for you guys, losing your daughter in the wild and having no idea what happened to her, or anything." She adds softly after short moment.

"It is a pain I would not wish on anyone." Holly says softly, David and Trina nodding in agreement.

As the hours pass, the six become closer, Tori spending the time between her sister and father, a smile on her face.

"Do you know where she disappeared?" Jade asked, a question she's been wondering for a while now.

"A wooded area nearby the local wolf pack." David answers, curious about Jade's question. "Why do you ask?" He asks her, staring at her.

"Tori, can you describe the area you made home with the wolves?" Jade asks instead of answering.

"Uh, yeah." Tori says, not knowing what Jade is planning. "There is a large cavern, the mouth of which was close to six feet high, four feet at its widest. Around it were trees upwards of twenty, maybe twenty-five feet high, possibly more. There were various open fields, some larger than others and some have creeks, or ponds, or some other form of water where we would bathe, drink, or just cool off." She explains, listing various things she remembered.

"Wait a minute." David says, cutting off his daughter, a smile on his face. "I know that area. But I haven't seen you there. We've searched that area multiple times, but we've never seen you." He mentions, staring at her.

"I was usually in the cave, or my the pond, when I was younger. As I grew, I started wondering around the area. A few times, I saw signs of people around where we made home, and I would flee, afraid of what they would want. It was you the whole time." Tori says, recognition hitting. "All this time, I was so close, but so afraid that I hid." She says, starting to cry again.

"I thought so." Jade says with a smile, getting up. "I did some research over the last couple of days. One of the things I've read was how often you checked the woods around where you last saw her. A while ago, she showed me where she and the wolves lived. While reading, I saw the pictures of the area, and recognized them as what she showed me." She says, moving to stand behind Tori. "And Tori told me something on our way home that day. A few times, the wolves actually tried to get you to meet them, but you instincts you've acquired with them fought against it. You were unaware, so you stayed away." She says, hugging Tori from behind.

"I always wondered why the wolves, especially the Alpha, would nudge me when it happened." Tori says, leaning into Jade.

"What about the rest of you? How often did you go searching with David? Or did you search a different area?" Michael asked, staring at the Vegas.

"I searched with David, while Trina was too young to search with us. We left her with an aunt and uncle until we felt she was old enough, then she and I started searching a closer area, but far enough away to impede with David's search." Holly answers, looking at the West patriarch.

"So, what are your plans now?" Jade asks, moving back to her chair.

"What do you mean?" David asks, glancing at Jade.

"I mean, what are your plans for Tori?" Jade asks, afraid of Tori possibly going with them.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be the last, and we see what the future holds for Tori, her family, and Jade.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This is the final chapter of this** _ **'Wild Girl'**_ **sequel.**

 **Invader Johnny, you are correct on what Tori should do, and I like the idea of Tori's two families, her human and wolf pack, meeting. Will I use it? Won't I? One way to find out.**

 **And to megameneko707, thanks for pointing out that Tori already met the gang and Beck was in prison. I went through, and hopefully fixed it. To everyone else, sorry about the mistakes. Everything is the same up to when Tori and her family go to Karaoke Dokie. I changed who she meets there and what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Tori POV**

"So, what are your plans now?" Jade asks as she sits back down.

"What do you mean?" Dad, it feels weird thinking that, asks, looking back at Jade.

"I mean, what are your plans for Tori?" Jade asks, locking eyes with him.

"Uh, I don't exactly get it?" Trina asks. "Are you thinking we're going to take Tori away now or something?" She asks, confused.

"Something like that." Jade says, leaning forward. "She's still a minor, you're her birth family, and you haven't seen her in years. It kind of makes sense that you would want to take her." She says, a hint of sadness and anger in her voice.

"Those are true, but for all intent and purposes, she's emancipated. When she disappeared, we feared the worse. And even though we've been looking for her since she started living with the wolves, she's considered dead." David says, ending with a frown. "We tried to fight it, we knew she was alive, but we couldn't. And yes, now that we know she's alive, we can get that rescinded. Regardless of that, she is still emancipated, and we wouldn't take her."

"Though it pains us to say this, this is her home. Not with us." Mom, that's weird to say too, says with a sad smile.

"What about this?" Michael says, a small smile on his face. "I know you love her, and though we do as well, you are her family." He says, shifting in his seat. "Since, as you said, this is her home, she stays here with us. But…" He says, stopping when Trina frowns at him. "not only will she be able to visit you at will, either at work or home, you will also be able to visit her here. I'll give you my number, work and cell, and I'm sure Jade wouldn't have a problem with giving you hers as well, since she and Tori are always together." He says, looking between my parents, Trina, and Jade.

"Won't that be a little weird though?" Trina asks, looking at Michael. "I mean, think about it. Her going back and forth between us, or us coming here whenever we want to see her? It seems better to maybe see about her getting a job at our wildlife preserve. That way, she can still live here, and while Jade's at school, she can be with us. And, with her living in the wild and survive so well, she'll fit in I think. Especially with the wolves." She suggests, looking around.

"You have wolves?" I ask, perking up a bit.

"Yeah, we have a variety of wolves. Timber, Grey. We have a few breeds of wolves, from around the fifty states in proper environments." Mom says, her smile widening and becoming less sad. "In fact, one or two of them are from around where we last saw you, so they might be a part of that pack." She tells me.

"What do you mean, they are from that area?" I ask, concern for the wolves.

"We found them a few months ago, injured." Dad says, watching me. "We took them back to the reserve with us and cared for them. They still aren't one hundred percent yet, but when they are, we will release them back. Since we know where their home is, we won't keep them from it." He assures me, making me sigh in relief.

"When was the last time you saw them, anyway?" Trina asks, shifting a bit to face me better on the couch.

"Not too long ago. Shortly after I started being the me I am now, Jade and I visited them." I say, a small blush at remembering us mating in the moonlight. "They are well, and I wish to visit them again." I say, a nervous glance at Jade.

"Sure. Just us again, or will your family come as well?" Jade asks me, nodding in agreement.

"We might have to be careful. It took them a while to trust you, that's why they kept their distance from you while we were there, with only a few coming close to you." I tell Jade. "But, as long as you let them come to you and do nothing to make them think you are a threat, I don't see a big problem with it. They will recognize me easily, and maybe Jade. It is just you three that worry me. Four, sorry." I say, looking at Michael at the end.

"It's fine." Michael says with a smile. "Animals don't tend to like me, so I think it'll be better if I stick to the concrete jungle over wooded jungle." He says with a small laugh.

"So, shouldn't you talk to the pack, or whatever?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll work on it." I say, nodding at her.

"Okay, but something Trina mentioned made me think. If you'd like, you can join us at the wildlife preserve." Dad says, a thoughtful look on his face. "When she mentioned Jade going to school, that made me think. Are you not in school or anything?" He asks me, curious.

"I guess you could say I'm her tutor." Jade answers, catching his, mom's, and Trina's attention. "She's got the basics down. I've been teaching her some more advanced math, writing/English skills, stuff like that."

"And it's going well?" Mom asks, a look of approval on her face.

"As well as expected. It's easier than I thought it'd be, to be honest." Jade says, shrugging.

"If you don't mind, while she's with us at the reserve, if she wants to take the job that is, we can teach her? That way, when you pick her up or we drop her off after school, you won't have to worry about that." Mom suggests, looking at me when she mentions about if I want the job.

"On one condition." Jade says, her mischievous smirk on her face.

"What?" Trina asks, not seeing the look in Jade's eyes.

"We get half off admission." Jade says, indicating herself and her dad.

"Jade." Her dad says, sighing.

"What? It'd be kinda fun. And to see Tori with all those animals, especially the wolves, that'd be kinda cool." Jade says, shrugging.

"I guess that's okay. Trina knows your names, and she's in charge of the main entrance and exit, so she can tell the other cashiers for when you get there." Dad says, shrugging.

The six of us hang out for a few more hours, talking and planning things out, until they have to leave. The offer to take me out to dinner, and with Jade telling me to go and be with my family a bit longer, I accept. We head to a nearby restaurant called 'Karaoke Dokie', a place I remember Jade mentioning and showing me a few times, we head in and grab something to eat. While we wait for our food, two girls walk up to us, giving me a weird look.

"May we help you girls?" Dad asks, staring at the two girls are around my age.

"You're friends with that Goth chick, right?" The slightly taller of the two, a brunette, asks me, a look of disinterest in her eyes.

"Yes. Why?" I ask, staring at her and the blonde beside her, both sharing a look of disinterest, or distaste, at me.

"It's because of her that her sexy boyfriend got taken away." The blonde says, a 'stuck up' tone, as Jade would describe, in her voice.

"He was taken away because he deserved to be. If you do not like it, that is not my, or Jade's, fault." I tell the two girls, locking eyes with the brunette, who seems to be the alpha of the two.

"You stole his girlfriend, tried to turn her into a dyke. Too bad he didn't go for us. We could have given him so much more than that Goth bitch." The brunette says, smirking.

"Do not call Jade a bitch. And do not call her that d word." I say, remembering what Jade said about the word. "He attacked us, he deserved to be taken to jail." I say, glaring at them.

"Or what? You can't do anything to us here. My daddy owns the place. All I have to do is tell him you were mean to me, and he can kick all of you out." The brunette says smugly as the blonde nods in agreement.

"Uh, if he does, then we can sue him." Trina says, looking at the two girls. "Since he owns the place, he has to keep it in top shape. I don't think it'd end well if a judge found out that not only does your 'daddy' allow you to walk around and insult the customers, but I've seen a few instances of mold. And, none of the waiters are dressed properly, the floors, tables, and chairs are dirty, and the guy at the bar is taking sips of the customers drinks." She says, looking around.

"You have no proof." The blonde says, eyes slightly wide.

"I have eyes, and you guys have security cameras. Let's just say, we know a good lawyer, and if we got him involved, he can get a warrant for the security footage. And I highly doubt you'd be able to get the mold problem fixed in a short amount of time." Trina says, a smug look of her own. "Now, leave us alone, and leave my sister alone. I don't know a whole lot about what happened with that Beck guy, but if it's as bad as I think, he's lucky we weren't there to witness it." She says, a smirk on her face as they stomp away.

"How did you notice the mold?" Dad asks Trina, hiding a small, proud smile.

"There are fresh areas of paint around the walls, a different shade of the rest of it. And some spots, like on the ceiling, are clear as day to see." Trina says, glancing up. When we look up with her, we see a few spots on the ceiling that don't exactly look like water marks. (Thank you Jade for telling me about this stuff. Still don't know why she wanted me to know.)

A half hour later, as we finish our meal and get ready to leave, an older gentleman with a balding head, graying hair and a nice business suit walks up to us. "What was this I hear about you accusing this place of having mold?" He asks, stopping in front of us as dad leaves money for the bill, plus a bit of a tip.

"Two girls were insulting my sister, and I simply pointed out that if they went the route of trying to get us kicked out because of some guy they like got in trouble, I'd simply point out the health code violations around here." Trina says simply as she stands up, pushing her chair in. "And don't try to deny it. There are at least four spots of mold around the walls that you haven't covered up yet, one or two on the ceiling, and one hidden behind the dj booth." She says, smirking as we leave, the man standing dumbfounded.

"As much as I appreciate you defending your sister, you really should be more careful." Mom says as we get into dad's SUV.

"We'll be fine. If anything happens, we can point out the health code violations and get that place shut down. Plus, the customers that won't like finding out their food wasn't prepared in a safe environment." Trina says as she climbs into the back seat behind the driver's seat, me taking the spot behind the passenger's seat.

"And, she had a point. If Michael finds out, since Jade and her friends frequent there, he'll do whatever he can to make sure it's safe." I say, agreeing with Trina.

"Don't be a stranger, okay?" Trina says a few minutes later when we pull up in front of Jade's, hugging me when I get out to go in. "Here's my number. Mom's and dad's are there too." She says, handing me a small piece of paper with three phone numbers on them, their names beside the number.

"I don't have a phone." I say, feeling a little nervous.

"Use Jade's. Make her buy you one." Trina suggests as I hug our parents. "See you sis. Love you." She whispers when I hug her again.

"We all do." Mom says, dad agreeing as he pulls the four of us into a group hug.

"I love you all too." I say as we hug, a tear escaping.

"Now go get your mate, and stop by the reserve when you get the chance. We're always there when it's open to the public, and we'll make sure you settle in well." Mom says as we release from the hug.

"And don't let her mount you. You're the Alpha." Trina says a moment later as they climb into the SUV to leave.

"I always mount her." I call back, a small blush on my cheeks as she laughs and our parents scold her and avoid my gaze.

"Don't expect it to last." Jade says, hugging me from behind. "I got a toy while you were gone." She whispers, waving bye to my family.

 **Again, thank you to megameneko707 for pointing out the discrepancies between this and** _ **'Wild Girl'**_ **.**

 **I may or may not write a one-shot with Tori's human family meeting her wolf family. I haven't decided whether I'll use Invader Johnny's idea or not yet.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
